Too Friendly?
Episode 2: Too Friendly? When Will walked into the choir room, it was dead silence. “Um, hi guys.” Mr. Schuester said, awkwardly. His plans changed in his head. Will turned around, took off his jacket, and scrawled Friendship on the board. “Friendship.” Will said. “I’m going to change the homework assignment and cancel Glee club for a week. But in that time, I want you all to make friends with the people in this club.” Will announced. Some kids groaned, others shifted uncomfortably in their red plastic seats. “C’mon guys. Do you think it’ll be easy singing at Sectionals together when you don’t even know what each other likes?” * * * “Mind if I sit with you gals?” A blonde jock, Luke Boyce, asked as he walked up to Jade and Robin with his plastic tray heaping with the disgusting cafeteria food. “Um, sure…” Jade replied, sipping her water nonchalantly. Robin had her goofy smile on her face, and Jade realized what was going on with her best friend. Caylex walked by the table, heading for the jock table, but Luke called his name and motioned him to sit with him and the girls. Caylex sighed, but joined Robin, Jade, and Luke. He pulled up a chair next to Jade and sit down. “You don’t have to sit here, you know.” Jade whispered into Caylex’s ear. Caylex smiled, but just took a bite of his sandwich. Soon, Audrey was sitting with them along with Nicole and Kaylie who never seemed to leave their ringleader’s side. Jasmine, Dustin, and Leo eventually joined the table, officially marking it the ‘Glee Club Table’, although not every Glee clubber was sitting with them. The only Glee club kids who weren’t sitting at the Glee Club table was Kenny and Jonas who were sitting across the cafeteria. * * * After three days of the friendship-Glee-Canceled thing, many of the Glee club kids were sitting by each other every day. Will was happy his idea was working affectively on most. One day, Jade and Caylex were walking down the hall. Three hockey players walked up to them, each had a slushy in their hand. “Why, hello, Glee club losers. Here’s our welcoming from us, to Caylex for joining Loser-Ville.” The hockey players laughed, and threw the slushies’ at Caylex’s face. Jade gasped. Caylex wiped away the green muck from his eyes, fury and anger overcame him and Caylex grabbed the hockey player blindly and slammed him into the nearest lockers. “What the hell?” Caylex yelled into his face. Jade walked over to Caylex. “Caylex, let’s go.” She urged as she tugged on Caylex’s Letterman jacket. “Listen to her.” The hockey player replied. Caylex wasn’t sure if the hockey player was being arrogant or scared, but he listened to Jade, and let the guy go. “C’mon.” Jade grabbed Caylex’s arm and showed him to the girls bathroom as Audrey, jealous, saw the whole thing from a distance. * * * Glee club presumed the nest day. Will walked into the choir room. “You all ''passed the homework assignment!” Will congratulated the New Directions kids, and high-fived the first row of kids sitting in the chairs. '*Auditorium*''' Emily: '''You with the sad eyes, Don’t be discouraged Oh, I realized it’s hard to take courage ''Jasmine: In a world, full of people'' You can lose sight of it all And darkness still inside you make you feel so small ''All:' But I see your true colors shining through I see your true colors and that’s why I love you So don’t be afraid to let them show your true colors True colors are beautiful like a rainbow Jade: '''Show me a smile then Don’t be unhappy Can’t remember when I last saw you laughing ''Audrey: If this world makes you crazy'' And you’ve taked all you can bare You call me up, ‘cause you know I’ll be there ''All: And I see your true colors'' Shining through I see your true colors and that’s why I love you So don’t be afraid to let them show your True colors True colors are beautiful like a rainbow ''Nicole'(Talking) ''I can’t remember when I last saw you laughing Kaylie: '''If this world makes you crazy And you’ve taken all you can bare You call me up, ‘cause you know I’ll be there ''All: And I’ll see your true colors shining through'' ''Nicole: I’ll see ‘em shining through'' ''All: I see your true colors and that’s why I love you'' ''Nicole: That’s why I love you'' ''All:' So don’t be afraid to let them show Your true colors See your true colors shining through Jasmine: '''Yeah ''All: I see your true colors and that’s why I love you'' So don’t be afraid to let them show your true colors True colors, True colors are beautiful like a rainbow “Alright! Great job guys!” Will applauded the New Directions singing their first song. “You sang so good!” He replied. “See what friendship can form?” “True colors, Mr. Schue.” Emily spoke up. Mr. Schue looked puzzled. “We worked so good together because we don’t care what each other thinks about each other. We show our true colors to each other.” She replied. * * * “You did great yesterday.” Caylex walked up to Jade’s locker. She was talking with Robin. “I need to…” Robin left without finishing what she was saying, and left Jade to talk with Caylex. “You did great.” Caylex restated once Robin was gone, and eyeing where Robin had last been. “Thanks. You did good too.” Jade replied smiling. “How did you know? I was at the other side of the stage singing back-up.” Caylex replied. “I assume you did good.” Jade corrected herself, and she and Caylex walked down the halls chatting like they knew each other since born. * * * ''All: Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da….'' ''Caylex: Just a small town girl'' Livin’ in a lonely world She took the midnight train goin’ any where ''Jade: Just a city boy'' Born and raised in South Detroit He took the midnight train goin’ any where ''Griffin: A singer in a smoky room'' ''Nicole: The smell of wine and cheap perfume'' ''Griffin and Nicole: For a smile they can share the night'' It goes on and on and on and on ''Caylex and Jade: Strangers waiting'' Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searchin’ in the night ''Luke and Robin: Streetlight, people'' Livin’ just to find emotion Hidin’ somewhere in the night ''Audrey: Workin’ hard to get my fill'' ''Jonas: Everybody wants a thrill'' ''Jonas and Audrey: Payin’ anything to roll the dice'' Just one more time ''Jasmine: Some will win'' ''Leo: Some will lose'' ''Jasmine and Leo: Some are born to sing the blues'' And now the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on ''Jade and Caylex: Strangers waiting'' Up and down the boulevards Their shadows searchin’ in the night ''Carter and Kaylie: Streetlight, people'' Livin’ just to find emotion Hidin’ somewhere in the night ''All: 'Don’t stop believin’ Hold onto that feelin’ Streetlight, people Don’t stop believein’ Hold onto that feelin’ Streetlight, people Don’t stop!